Cherry Pop Cafe
by Numanife
Summary: Cherih Tori, the last holder of the Sin's eye, refuses to leave her home to join the Akatsuki. The deal, she joins them and over the summer, they work for HER. Akatsuki OC
1. Princess Cherih

**Cherry Pop Cafe**

**Princess Cherih**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N I got this cute idea from a few different stories. Hidan's child 'by HidanxRai4ever and Akatsuki's New Recruit 'by darkaquarian96. Great stories, both of you~! Cookiez~!!! Well, this one is short for many reasons, but the next one will be to times longer (author's unbreakable vowel)**

* * *

Hidan and Kakuzu, on their way to the rice ball willage, stumble along the dirt path in pure agony. The last thing they wanted to do was go to that dump of a town but, in the words of Yoa from Mulan, orders is orders. And Pein's orders suck.

Hidan groaned and thought_ 'How long is it going to take to this shitty ass village'_ Kakuzu looked at the silver haired whiner and rolled his eyes. "Hey, kakuzu, why are we even going?"

"We have orders to get some more bounties. We're running low on money, which is definitely not good. The rice village has a very valuble collection of these bounties" Hidan rolled his neck, letting it crack, and stuck his hands in his pockets. Kakuzu could feel the heat getting to his head, and with his mask making it worse, he was grumpy. Ontop of that, they were low on the doe, so Kakuzu was in a VERY pissy state.

It took them a goos hour just to get close. They stopped at a small cafe to rest up for a while.

Entering the shop, Hidan held his rosary to his lips and thought for a bit while Kakuzu grumbled about the place better be cheap. Luckily for him, it is. They took a seat in the back and got ready to order.

"Excuse me," A small girl no older than 10 asked softly, "Are you ready to order?" Hidan looked up at the small girl. She had short dark brown hair that cut neatly across by her jaw line, with bangs that did the same thing above her eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes covered a good half her face, and she was was in a black skirt with red ruffles underneath and a green button down shirt that has white and red strips running down it. Over her skirt was an apron that tied in a big red and white bow in the back. In her hair was a white ribbon and a red head band with a red ribbon on it, along with a cherry. In all, she looked like a lolita doll. Hidan cocked an eye brow.

"Water" Hidan grumbled, knowing Kakuzu would kill him if he got anything else.

"Same for me," Kakuzu looked at the doll like child. She nodded and scurried to the back. Hidan looked at Kakuzu, who returned the gaze for a moment, then closed his eyes and put his elbow against the table to lean on his hand. "Zetsu should be here in a little bit. He needs to go to the Rice Ball Village to spy on someone we think is a potential member." Hidan groaned.

"Zetsu is an asshad. The butt wipe can't find two words to say to anyone but Pein"

"He's a way higher rank in the system then you are, brat." Hidan groaned and the small girl returned with two waters.

"What the hell took so long!" Hidan griped.

The girl seemed at a loss for words for a moment, "I'm sorry" She bowed and ran into the back once more. Kakuzu looked over outside to see Zetsu rising from the ground. Then, he walked into the cafe, ignoring the stares he was given.

"Hello Zetsu" Kakuzu said, taking a sip of water. Hidan crossed his arms and leaned back as Zetsu took a seat. The small child seemed to be running around to help out, finally reaching the table once more.

"A-Ano, would you like something?" She asked, still shaken up from the silver haired man.

"Um," He stopped when he looked at her, "Water, please" Once she scurried away, Hidan looked at a puzzled Zetsu. She came back and stopped to realize Zetsu was staring at her.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered slightly.

"Is your name Cherih Tori?" He said softly.

"Y-y-yes why?"

"Zetsu. I need you for something important" He still kept a soft voice. She fiddled with her skirt and bent a little to listen to him. When he finished, her eyes widened so far it looked like it filled her whole face.


	2. Movies

**Cherry Pop Cafe**

**Movies**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N Yay~! Im glad people like this story. I hope she's not mary-sue. I read an article and decided to take a little test. t said she was =( So I kinda switched how I wanted her life to go down, but while keeping her well her. Enjoy~!**

* * *

The little doll girl looked at the plant man in shock, making her eyes cover almost all of her pale face.

"We want you to join our group. It's called the Akatsuki. But this is a big secret, so don't tell your parents, okay?"

She nodded, blushing. He held his finger to his lips, and let her do the same. He chuckled a little and patted her shoulder, "Come behind the cafe after it closes, okay?" She nodded once more. With that, she ran back to the kitchen.

"Cherih, hunny, could you take out the garbage for me?" Ms. Noture asked with a smile. Chirih looked up at her for a moment.

"Yes ma'am" the small girl smiled and pulled the trash out of the garbage can. '_A secret, huh. That's cool. I've never been trusted with a secret... I'm glad'_ She went inside and grabbed another tray to take out to one of the customers.

Zetzu steadily watched her while ignoring Hidan's question on why this fragile girl would be useful to the Akatsuki.

"Well, your not useful, but we keep you," Kakuzu said before taking another sip. Zetzu just rolled his eyes and, before he could cause a scene in the calming cafe, covered Hidan's rather large mouth.

"Don't go making a scene because Kakuzu decided to be honest," Zetzu grunted, finishing his water quickly. He watched her as her mind seemed to wander around by the soda machine. Kakuzu looked at him for a moment, knowing that a wouldn't spill a thing, so just looked at the girl to find her special 'talent'. Over all, she seems like a normal 10 year old child, too shy to approach a few men who were teasing her, and clumsy as hell. She was holding a glass of Pepsie when someone tried to talk to her, making her drop it and shatter the nice cup. She seemed like the 'I'll do that for you' kind of girl. The push-over with a 'too-kind' heart. Kakuzu himself began to question the child, the more he watched her, the more he doubted either Pein or Zetzu's judgement.

Cherih got out of her uniform and into her blue tank top under a red vest. Her skirt was blue, as well, with red ruffles underneath. Since the child made it fine on her own, she could stay in the back, unnoticed.

"Cherih-san, would you ike to know the details of our secret?" She turned to look at the monochromatic man and nodded, eyes glistening a little at the word 'secret'. "Alright" he smiled and bent down to whisper the details. She slolwly began to catch on to his drift.

"You," She let out her small voice to question him, "You want me to join the Akatsuki?" Zetzu nodded and went on his knees to be at her height, smiling slightly on his white side. "What... What about the cafe" She turned a little to look at it.

"I would need you to quit," Zetzu said softly, smile lowering to indicate that he was serious.

She froze for a moment to take it all in, then shook her head. "No... I'm sorry but I love it here. Leaving this cafe forever just isn't a posibility"

"I understand, but we need you"

"Then, make me a member for spring, fall and winter. I have a way to keep you busy over the summer. I'll only join if the Akatsuki comes to work over the summer" She bargained in a soft but firm voice.

Zetzu stopped, wondering silently to himself if nine idiots of men would be a good idea to put in the kitchen. "As waiters, of course. I don't expect you guys to be able to cook. I don't know many men who do" She added calmly. The statement was cold yet innocent, She's possesive of her work, that's for sure. He sighed, sorry to admit defeat so easily, but the child's strong but chibi face got to the strange man.

"Stay here, I'll be right back" And with that he sunk into the ground, leaving the girl in total awe. She kept her eyes locked to where the man's feet once stood, silently obeying the man's simple order.

It took Zetzu longer than wanted, but he got back to the girl, nodding in agreement. "Pack your bags, Cherih-san, and get all this clear tomorow, I'll have a friend of mine come and get you personally. Same time, same place, okay?" She nodded and bowed slightly. Zetzu chuckled ad sunk back into the ground to allow the girl to get home and sleep.

**"I dont like her,"** the black side argued while the headed home**, "She's so quiet and obeying. It's annoying**" The white side sighed and answered, "So she's different. She's a child, not even fully developed in the mind. Don't be so quick to judge, though I don't think the Akatsuki will like her very much"

Cherih held a glass cup to the light to inspect it, taking in the creases of the words that read 'Cherry Pop'. She heard judgement chuckling from behind her, causing her to turn and look. There was the same three girls who had been talking trash about the small worker all week. They go to her ninja acedamy, though she doesn't pay much mind to them. But now was different, now she was getting things thrown at her. The paper that wrapped straws hit her softly. Cherih took in a deep breathe, knowing it would go away soon. _'Ignore them, Cherih. Soon, I'll be in a new home with Zetzu and the Akatsuki.'_

"What's the matter, waitress, ain't got enough backbone to fight me?" Cherih turned back around, feeling doses of anger spill.

"Please stop," she muttered out, feeling weak and helpless although she could hold her own. A girl with blonde glossy hair approached her, a cocky grin stuck on her freckled face. Her eyes wondered to a small notebook in her back pocket. Cherih stepped back. "Miss, I think you should leave"

"What? Think your too good to fight me? Come on, your too good to practice at school, now to really battle an elite like myself" She scowled. Cherih froze for a moment, keeping her eyes on the smooth white tiles beneith their feet., then turned to look if her boss was looking. She turned back and nodded, hoping this would work and that she'd pull through some how. That's how it goes in movies, doesn't it?


	3. Weakness

**Cherry Pop Cafe**

**Weakness**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N This chapter is probably a very important chapter because it marks the REAL beginning of this story**

* * *

The two girls stepped outside and walked until they were five feet away from eachother. When they turned, one of the blonde child's frends shouted, "Go" nand they ran at each other. Cherih pulled out a kunai and threw it, but the other girl caught it and countered with three of them. Cherih didn't even have time to move. Now, three kunai stuck in arms practically restrained her from lifting them. She fought against it as the blonde girl's called out to her, "Kick her butt Tami!" Tami ran towards Cherih and punched her square in the face. The small child's body couldn't take it, she began to cough up blood, sobbing softly. Tami smirked and cofidently strolled over, kicking Cherih side for her to roll over. The second Tami looked Cherih in the eyes, Cherih's eyes began to fill with black, flinging Tami against a tree. Cherih reached for the kunai in her arm and tugged them out, dropping them. She looked at Tami and glared, and Tami bgan to feel pain surge through her body. Tears dropped down her face as she begged for mercy. Cherih heard a male voice calling her name before she passed out, unconsious on the floor.

Tami and her friends scurried away as a blonde boy bent over, picking up the doll like child and her things, which she had left on the side of the cafe. A masked boy ran over.

"Oh. Deidara-senpai, she's cute! Can I carry her?" Deidara glared at the masked boy for a moment from behind his long blonde hair.

"No, Tobi, why did ou even come? Zetzu wanted me to get her, un, not you, hmm" He spat and hopped onto his clay bird. Tob climbed on and Deidara flew off.

"Well, I just wanted to learn from you, Deidara-senpai!" Deidara glared down for a moment, but looked back down at the porcelian doll in his arms. _'She's so small. I wonder if leader-sama plans on letting her train in he acedamy until she's a jounin. Probably, considering sh can't throw a kunai worth shit'_

The partners reached the large rock, and entered, Tobi at Deidara's side as they entered Pein's office. "Did you get her? Deidara, I assume you made sure she's alive like I requested"

"Well, she's alive, but she's unconsious, yeah. She was fighting a girl her age, I think she used too much chakara, un" Deidara said and looked at the girl once more. "What could you possibly want with her. I watched her fight, she can't throw a kunai worth shit, yeah" Pein glared for a moment, then stopped.

"She has something VERY useful for the Akatsuki. Even if I wanted to give her back to the village, it seemes that Zetzu is attached to this girl" Pein explained. Deidra nodded, not wanting to press the subject further for the sake of keeping his life. Deidara left without another word to take her to her room. Zetzu took the liberty of painting the room pink room with one red strip and one black stripe through the middle of each wall. The blonde bomber set the small child girl on the bed covered with bed spreads that had cherries all over them.

"Cherih likes cherries, huh, un? Suiting, hmm" Deidara's eyes wadered to the dresser and set her bag against it. She didn't own much, though he saw a small doll that looked like her with long hair, with a wavier appearance. He sighed for a moment, then left, hoping Hidan wouldn't notice the new room's occupation.

"DEIDARA!" Deidara heard a loud and twistedly angery voice shout from his room. "WHERE IS IT???" Deidara sighed, leaving to catch his partner before he found what he was looking for and destoried it.

(-/.\-)

Cherih's chest rose sharply before she awoke from her unconsious slumber. Her eyes darted around the room, letting her mind race intensely to comprehend where she was. She got up from the bed, continuing to panic. Her skinny legs carried her to the oak wood door with a silver coaked doorknob. She opened the door, holding her breathe, and looked around. All was silent as she creeped around, looking around the dark place with onder and anxiety. She snuck into a room that seemed to be the kitchen and looked around, freezing upon the sight of a tan man, with stitches on his face. His green and red eyes were hard at work at the money in front of him. He caught a glimspe of her and released the money.

Like a snap of his fingers, his hands easily wrapped around her tiny neck, slamming her high against the wall. He approached the now sobbing girl until he got a good look at her. The hand unwillingly loosed, dropping the small girl to the floor, creating a loud slam. She could hear the sound of a large man approaching. SHe got up, aware that the stringy man she had ran iknto earlier would help. A big blue man stopped, lowering his eyes as she pulled out a kunai, trying to control her hand from shaking.

The blue giant pulled out a sword and shoved it to her neck, she kept a good centimeter from the wrapping. "Leader-sama! Come here!" He yelled, hoping the cold hearted leader would let him kill her on the spot. As he waited, his blood pressure rose, as did his blood lust. He entered and stopped when he saw the ten year old now in big wet tears, trying to keep from the large wrapped sword.

"Kisame. Lower your weapon and meet Cherih Tori, our new member" Kisame's eyes widened, then he scoffed.

"This kid. She's bauling her eyes out right now.... Are you high?" the oranged haired leader gave him a heavy stare, then stopped.

"You know, Zetzu's quite found of her" He said softly, but sternly, as if it were a threat. The blue man cringed.

"Whatever. Stay outta the way, kid. I don't know why you're here, but I'm sure you won't be useful with anything" With that, Kisame left the base to go kill something. Cherih wipped her face, holding in the sobs. _'This is the same place. It's no different, in fact, it's worse'_

"Hey, kid, get up. Your tears won't do you any good in this place. Kisame's right, you don't belong here" She looked up at a fiery red haired boy, with an appathetic look stuck on his rather stiff face. His eyes stared into hers for a moment, letting her take in the chocolate balls kept safely surrounded with white clearness. The boy seemed unreadable, making her wonder whether he was welcome, or wanted her out. She stumbled up, letting the short man take in her deer kike legs that hardly held her up on the ground.

"T-thank you, w-w-were's Zetzu-sama?" She asked nervously. His eyes widened a centimeter, before dropping again.

"He's out on a mission. He'll be back in a while. Hopefully, he won't keep you waiting long" She stopped, looking at his arms for a moment. The shirt man turned, making her eyes widen.

"Y-your," She started, reaching out to touch it, making sure of herself, "made of... wood" He chuckled darkly.

"I suppose I am, yes" He looked at the girl. Her once soft and tear filled eyes were dry, filled with curiousity. She put her hand over a cylandor in place of the heart's orginal place.

"A puppet...." She muttered softly, lifting her gaze to his face, "Were you.... born this way?"

"No, I made myself this way" He stayed calm as she back away to take further inspection.

"Don't you ever go home? Don't you have family to visit?" She asked softly, eyes widening at the idea of going home as a puppet guy. He chuckles and patted the doll girl's head.

"I'm afriad not, kid. The family I've got is my grandmother, whom I've abandoned for this fate. You should go home. Your family will worry for you" The face he had for a split second returned to it's apathetic state. She looked away, thinking of the cafe and it's workers. Her eyes dropped closed for a moment, then she opened them and looked at the red head with a nervous smile.

"I'm not turning back" There was a hint in her voice, like she wasn't sure on how she would try to get along with her new home mates. No, her new family. This will be her new family. She was sure of this, for the ocean would just be vast water without things beneath it's surface. Everyone had emotions, like love and compassion, they aren't just empty souls, bound for an eternity of destorying things.


	4. A promise

Cherry Pop Cafe

A Promise

by

Numanife ( Kat )

A/N It's late, for I have a vast spreading desease called ... WRITER'S BLOCK! (Le gasp) I started a story called Antivenom to make up for it. It's a DeidaraOC

BTW not a very long chapter, I'm sorry

Well, here it is, Cherry Pop Cafe 4

* * *

Cherih watched as Sasori began to make another puppet. She had been up all night, just watching him contently. He looked at her, shifting his chocolate eyes, then chuckled ats she sat perfectly straight on her knees. Cherih felt her eyes start to drop. Sasori looked down for a moment, then got up and helped Cherih as well.

"Hmm, but Sasori-nii, I want to watch how you make that puppet," She complained, but he nudged her to her own door, then to her room.

"Zetzu will be here tomorrow, alright. So will everyone else, so down worry. Just go to sleep and when you wake in the morning, Zetzu will be right next to you"

"Will you too?" He chuckled and tucked her into her bed and patted her head delicately.

"Of course"

"Alright" she muttered, drifting off to sleep.

When she woke up, a strong pair of arms were wrapped around her, holding on to her with happiness. The porcelian child opened her eyes and looked at the black and white man now holding her. She smiled softly, nuzzling in his chest. The red headed male Sasori came over and patted her head softly. She felt so secure. So serene. The only thing that bugged her right now was the fact that the moment would end sooner or later.

Andso it did by yelling out in the living room. Cherih jumped out of her bed and ran to the source. There was a big white haired male, with almost purple eyes and no shirt. She approached as he shouted to the tan man. When she was directly behind me, she grabbed his wrist and tugged on it. He stopped and looked down.

"What's the matter," The child asked softly, still tired from her nap. Her rosy cheeks and soft look made the man freeze for a minute. "What's your name?"

"H-hidan" he was still shocked.

"Hidan-nii, what's wrong? Are you mad at Kakuzu-nii?" He stopped for a moment, deep in thought as the small girl went toward Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu-nii? Are you okay?" Cherih asked softly. If it was one thing Cherih didn't like, it was people she liked fighting.

"I'm fine, Hidan is just being a jerk" He spat when he said Hidan.

She turned to Hidan, "Why are you being a jerk?"

"N-- nng" he turned his head. _'What's this kid doing in the base. Nii? I ain't her older brother... She called Kakuzu that too. Is that what she calls everyone?_

His thinking was inturupted by the girl runnign towards the raven haired sharigan user. She tugged at his shirt.

"Excuse me, Nii-san, but what's your name?" She asked softly. He looked up and Zetzu, who'se face told him to just answer.

"Uchiha Itachi" She smiled at his response.

"Itachi-nii's pretty" Her gave a cheeky smile, closing her eyes to widen it.

"Thank you" _This must by the kid Pein told me about_ he thought as she ran towards Kisame.

"And what's your name, nii-san?"

He gave her a wide, toothy grin, "Kisame Hoshigaki"

"Wow, your big" She looked up at him, amazed. He smiled and picked her up from under her arms, lifting her towards the light.

"Now, your bigger" She felt her cheeks warm up as she smiled.

"I'll never be bigger than Kisame-nii!" She giggled. "But, some day, I'll be stronger!"

"Really" He chuckled, "Is that a threat?"

She held a thumbs up, "That's a promsie!"


	5. I love you

Cherry Pop Cafe

I love you

by

Numanife ( Kat )

YAY SPRENDIN THE LOVE! This is Cherih's new morning routine and it also showed how the members treat her, well, some. I was too lazy to put ALL of them. Sorry for taking so long~! Well, Enjoy~! It's short.

* * *

The brown haired child awake from her slumber, letting her soft brown eyes ajust to the morning dimness. Her stubby legs forced her from her spot and out of her room. She carried her small body to the dark room at the end of the hall and stumbled in quietly. She put on a smile and stepped towards the sleeping man in bed. Her eyes scanned over his black and white face, making her smile grow. She jumped up onto his steady moving chest and poked his face.

"Zetsu-nii! Zetsu-nii, wake up!" He grunted and looked up.

"What, Cherih-chan? What do you want?" She smiled at him.

"I love you!" She giggled, making him raise an eyebrow and chuckle. Gently, he patted her soft head.

"I love you too" She smiled and jumped off him and ran the the next room.

She hopped up onto the bed and looked down at the blue man, deep in sleep. "Kisame-nii" She nudged him, "Wake up!"

He looked up, "What?"

"I have to tell you something important!" He looked at her.

"Yes, Cherih-chan?"

"I love you!" She hugged him. He laughed a little.

"I love you too, now let me sleep"

"MM'kay!" She slipped off him and continued to do that to everyone, one at a time. She got to Hidan's room. Slipping inside, she felt slightly frightened by all the blood. The porcelian child took a deep breathe and then tripped over something. She looked at the object to see the silver haired Jashinist on the floor with a stake through his heart. She felt tears swell up. "H-h-hidan-nii?" She began to drop heavy tears, shaking him, "HIDAN-NII"

"Ahh, What the--" He looked up at the child that was scarred silly. "Cherih?"

"Hidan-nii, aren't you" She sobbed between words," dead?"

He began to laugh as he sat up, "No, I'm not. What do you want?"

She wipped off her face, showing how red it was from the crying, and looked up at him," I love you"

He stopped, feeling a soft pound in his chest, "Y-yeah, whatever, kid, just get out of here" She looked up at his face, which was now tinted pink.

"MM'kay!" She jumped up and stumbled out and into Pein's office.

"Morning Pein-nii" She climbed onto his lap and sat down. He chuckled lightly and patted her dark brown hair.

"Good morning Cherih"

"What'chya doin'?"

He looked at her, "Paper work" She looked up at him.

"Can I help?" He smirked and handed her one of them.

"Sign my name on this, fill all the blanks" She smiled.

"MM'kay!" She began to fill it out. She handed it to him when she finished. Her signature was very neat and persise. She very easily copied his signature onto the paper, to the point of looking exact. The child pretty much mastered forging without trying, or knowing for that matter.

"Oh, yeah!" She looked at Pein, "I love you, Pein-nii!" She hugged him. He smiled and patted her head again.

"I love you too," He gently pushed her off him and onto the ground. "go tell Kakuzu-nii that now"

"MM'kay!" She ran out of the room as Pein gently shook his head and began to work on his paper work again.

"Kakuzu-nii?" She popped her small head into the room containing the greedy man that was, as of now, counting his money.

"Yes, Cherih?" He turned his head slightly, not wanting to yell at her, since she's new.

"I love you!" Kakuzu turned to look at her.

"What do you want?" He said, knowing hat those three words ment no good for some people.

She shook her head, "No, I just love you! I'm going to tell everyone that EVERY morning!" Kakuzu shook his head a little.

"Right, then. Get out of my room now" She smiled largely.

"MM'kay!" With that, she ran out of the room and plopped onto the couch to watch some T.V.


	6. A Mother's Touch

**Cherry Pop Cafe**

**A Mother's Touch**

**by**

**Numanife (Kat)**

**A/N I decided to finally pick up where I left off at. This is going to sound completely vain but I fell in love with this story because I just read it over again. I hope you all aren't mad. By the way, I'm going to be better with the spelling and grammar, because MY GOD was that bad. But I'm like in love with this story. Well, I'm going to make this chapter super long that way you all get what it's worth since I haven't updated since like July.**

**I love all you guys! Thanks for reading!**

**By the way, I'm time jumping in this chapter. Up to when she's older. I want you all to understand why the Akatsuki need her.**

* * *

Cherrih stared at the door intensely, biting her lip.

"I'm so sorry!" She called from the outside.

Hidan peeked out the door and looked at Zetsu. "It's BAD. Like, OH MY GOD bad."

Zetsu snickered at Deidara's low tolerance for cute girls. He got an erection from seeing Cherry in a tanktop and short shorts. Zetsu felt he might have to remind Deidara that she's a nine year old, hasn't had her period yet, and has no boobs. What in the world did he get an erection from? Maybe he's into lollita. That's interesting, considering how much of a girl he looks like. I mean, when Hidan joined the akatsuki, he got a boner from seeing Deidara. One of the best moments of Zetsu's life. But this time, it's HIS little Cherrih. Funny as hell but he was still going to have to kick Deidara's ass later.

Cherry, however, had no idea what was going on, to Zetsu's pleasure. He picked her up, "Let's go see Kisame. He'll behave" Cherry's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Yay. I like Kisame-nii," She let Zetsu carry her off while Sasori rolled his eyes at the door.

"I'm coming in," Sasori called, walking in. Hidan was sitting on the bed shaking his head. Deidara was in the bathroom.

"This is sick," HIdan grumbled, "I can not believe you, Deidara."

"Zetsu's pissed. HE thinks it's funny as hell, though, but that won't help you now."

"Tell me something I don't know!" He screamed, obviously terrified. "I couldn't help it. The eyes, and the cuteness... It was too much!"

"Wow, Deidara... Wow."

* * *

For years to come, they do the same thing every day. Play with Cherry, deal with Deidara's problem, work, make money, then they go to the cafe to work. It became a routine that when Zetsu didn't see Cherrih before he went to work, he went overboard with his happy fits of rage. But the one person who stays home to train her is the least expected by all the members. So, they trained when everyone else was out.

* * *

"Come on Cherrih! I told you A MILLION times! ELBOW UP!" He shouted in a harsh tone.

"Shut up Madara! I've been training ALL DAY!" She screamed back, "My arm hurts!"

"Don't be a whiner! Do you want to beat Kisame, or not?" He snapped. Cherrih backed off and bowed.

"Sorry, Madara-senpai."

"It's fine, you haven't had a break all day. Go get a drink" He patted her head. She smiled and ran inside. Madara sighed warily. Cherrih had really grown from that weak girl laying on the ground in front of the cafe. She was strong now, she grew a back bone. She had to, being the only girl here. She's 17 year old now... Eight years... They passed by so fast. Her hair grew out, down her back. Although, she always kept her bangs above her eyes. She says it keeps it out of her eyes. Which was still kinda big, but they definitely matured. Her body became curvy, her breasts were still kind of small, though. And her hands were large but thin. She definitely changed, and it's sorta cute.

"I'm back!" She said, as she pulled her hair back up in a pony tail.

"Let's get back to work then," He stood up and stretched out, then whipped a kunai at her. Cherrih caught it with a smile. She lifted her elbow threw it back. Madara dodged it and cocked an eyebrow at her. It was going to be a long day.

(./.\.)

"Welcome home, Zetsu!" Cherrih smiled and sat on his lap. He patted her head softly as he caught his breathe. She noticed Tobi step into Pein's office.

"Pein, I think she's ready," Madara nodded, sitting infront of his desk.

"Can she properly use a kunai?" Pein inquired, lowering his eyes.

"Yes."

"Has she mastered her ninjustu and genjustu?"

"Yes"

"Kekkai Genkai?"

A dead silence filled the room. Madara thought back to when he tried to unleash it.

_"Come on!" Madara shouted violently, "You weak bitch, bring it!"_

_Suddenly, the glint in the thin girl's eyes faded. Her eyelashes seemed to grow and get darker. Her hair started flowing, as if a wind was hitting her, and waved. She pushed her hand out in front of her and Madara was thrown back by something. _

_"Cherrih!"_

_"**Cherrih's not here right now... My name is Saya**," A harsh voice grumbled, obviously angered by Madara's mistake. "**I'm Cherrih's other side. Think of it like that stupid man Zetsu, except it doesn't show on the outside.**"_

_"So, you came out to... To protect Cherrih?""_

_"**Protect Cherrih?**" She repeated, taken aback. Then, she regained her posture almost instintly and scoffed, "**I HATE Cherrih. Always so cheerful and weak. Who could ever want to protect that preppy thing?**"_

_"Then, why do you only come out when she's too weak to fight by herself!" Madara shouted, standing up, "What's your relationship to her?"_

_"**She has no idea I exist. I come out because I can when she's weak. It's much easier to escape. And just like Zetsu, I can split from her body, as well. What a stupid girl. She can't even use her kekkai genkai. Instead, I have to take over. Stupid girl.**" _

Madara shifted uncomfortably, "Pein, I never told you this... But I know why Zetsu was so attatched to her when they first met. Cherrih has a split personality... Her other side's name is Saya..."

"Saya? Does Cherrih know?"

"No."

"But Saya knows of Cherrih?"

"Yes."

Pein sat up straight as he listened to the details.

"I think Saya is Cherrih's stronger side. She protects Cherrih, like a sister. But she claims she hates her. I think Saya wants to be her own person... She's mad because Cherrih's living and she's stuck 'inside' " Madara put his head down.

"How do you know she really doesn't hate Cherrih?"

"She said to me that... she can split apart from Cherrih... But she hasn't yet. She could easily become another person, but she stays with Cherrih."

Pein put his head down for a moment to think. Then, his eyes suddenly glinted.

"Madara... It sounds like... It sounds like they need a mother!" He stood up quick, a giant smile spread onto his face.

Madara leaned back, thinking about how Pein was way to happy about that idea.

* * *

Pein leaned over Cherrih and blew in her ear.

"AH!" She shouted, falling forward. "Pein-nii!"

"We're going out on a mission," He smiled, "Pack your bags."

"A... A MISSION!" She stumbled back with a giant smile.

"You heard me!" He laughed.

She ran off and into Kisame's room as he was wiping down his sword. "I'm one step closer to beating you!" He cocked an eyebrow as she ran off to pack her stuff.

"I'm ready!" She smiled at Pein. "OH WAIT!" She ran into Zetsu's room and kissed his cheek, "I'm going on a mission with Pein!" Then, her feet squeaked against the wood at she turned back and ran back to Pein. He smiled and patted her head with this gentleness Zetsu had no idea existed in a serial killer. Yet, all of them have grown to love her. For 8 years, they've put up with her whining, her giggling, her random bursts of screams, and her gentle smile. And now she's off on a mission. What might just break his heart... Is if she has to kill anyone...


End file.
